


home alone

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Getting Together, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yoonoh comes home early and gets a nice surprise from his roommate





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: vibrators

When Yoonoh gets home a little earlier than usual he really isn’t expecting Dongyoung to be spread out on the sofa, one hand wrapped around his cock whilst he uses the other to fuck himself with what he would guess is a vibrator, if the loud hum it’s giving off is anything to go by. There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering his exposed skin and the thin t-shirt that’s bunched up under his armpits is no doubt slightly damp from it. 

He closes the door behind him, taking a couple steps further into their shared apartment but Dongyoung doesn’t notice him, his eyes closed in bliss as he slowly fucks himself on the toy. It’s a sight to see, that’s for sure, and Yoonoh nearly chokes on his spit when Dongyoung takes a hand off his dick and brings it up to tease at one of his nipples, rubbing his thumb over it before pinching it between two fingers. The soft mewl that he lets out doesn’t help the growing problem in Yoonoh’s pants. 

After a minute or so he realises how creepy he’s actually being, just stood watching his best friend of ten years get himself off so he takes a step back, making towards the bedroom and of course that’s when Dongyoung’s eyes open because the universe hates Jung Yoonoh. Or at least that’s what he thinks. 

“Leaving so soon?” Dongyoung asks, his voice as teasing as it can be whilst he’s still moving the toy inside of himself. He smirks up at Yoonoh, who’s mouth is wide open after being caught and laughs, before looking up at him coyly. “Are you not enjoying the show? Would you prefer a more hands on experience?” Yoonoh continues to gape at him, mouth opening and closing almost like a fish and Dongyoung giggles again before he sits up, hissing quietly when the vibrator pushes deeper inside him. 

He pats the edge of the sofa, trying to get Yoonoh to come closer and although hesitant, the younger boy takes the bait, stepping forwards until he’s close enough for Dongyoung to reach out and grab him by the wrists. He shuffles backwards so that his back is pressed against the arm of the sofa and he pulls Yoonoh down so that he lands inbetween his spread legs. The younger still looks completely baffled by the situation so Dongyoung takes it in into his own hands, both literally and figuratively, and pulls one of Yoonoh’s hands inbetween his legs, until the tips of his fingers are just hovering above the toy. 

“Is this okay?” Dongyoung’s voice is gentle when he asks. He doesn’t want to force Yoonoh into anything, especially not this sort of thing so he smiles when Yoonoh nods shyly before taking a slight bit of initiative and reaching out to tug lightly at the vibrator, pulling a ragged moan out of Dongyoung. This seems to spur him on and he rearranges himself, kneeling on the sofa before he’s properly taking the toy in his hand and pulling it all the way out, looking in awe at the girth of it before he’s pushing it back in. He revels in the whine that Dongyoung lets out so he does it again and again. 

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” Dongyoung moans, his face pressed against the sofa cushion as Yoonoh grows in confidence, slowly speeding up his movements until Dongyoung is a mess underneath him. “Been dreaming about this for months, years. Fuck, fuck – Yoonoh please.” Yoonoh doesn’t know what Dongyoung is asking for but whatever it is Yoonoh is willing to give it. He voices just as much and Dongyoung whimpers at his words, head thrashing as his orgasm starts to build. 

It’s all over when Yoonoh reaches out with his free hand to grasp Dongyoung’s cock. His hands are much bigger than Dongyoung’s, more calloused too thanks to being on the college basketball team and Dongyoung wails as he fucks up into Yoonoh’s fist and then back down onto the toy. It only takes one, two, three more strokes before his back is arching and he’s shooting all over his stomach with a yell of Yoonoh’s name. He strokes him through his orgasm, only pulling back when Dongyoung whines from overstimulation. 

He looks beautiful like this, Yoonoh thinks, come streaked all over his stomach and chest, his face flushed from orgasm and his lips parted in bliss. He’d take a picture if he could but instead he just tries to commit the image to his brain. 

When Yoonoh brings his fingers up to his mouth to lick of Dongyoung’s come the elder whines something about him needing to stop because he’s too old to get hard again that soon. He just carries on and Dongyoung ends up pulling him down by his shoulders and pushing his hand away from his mouth and replacing it with his own lips. Their first kiss is soft and gentle and nice and everything that what they just did isn’t. 

Soon enough it devolves into tongue and teeth and Dongyoung defies everything by somehow managing to get hard again and Yoonoh figures he’s in for a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> three fics in one night oh gee (gee gee gee baby baby baby) ahhahha im so funny look at this snsd joke
> 
> hmu on twitter @dcnghyucks


End file.
